


Ears

by notstilinski



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Geralt Is Tired Of It Already, Jaskier Having An Identity Crisis, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: “Jaskier.”The bard in question simply turned his head to peer at the other ear. He even went as far to reach up at tug at the pointed end.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 381





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for my current favorite fandom! It might continue into something longer or I may write something else - Once I figure out how to write these characters, anyways. But the idea of Jaskier being something other than human (I leaned towards part-elf here) is so appealing!

They had made camp a safe distance from the road, shaded by the trees to hide them from anyone passing by, and settled in rather quickly. Years of traveling on the road meant that setting up camp was almost routine. As was making sure Roach was settled, hunting for dinner, making a fire, and listening to Jaskier ramble on about whatever came to mind. Granted. It seemed like Jaskier had an actual reason to ramble that time. 

At the moment, the bard was looking at himself in the reflection of one of the pots that was meant to help cook their dinner. He was using it to look at his ears instead with a frown on his face and his expression scrunched up into one of confused displeasure. 

“Jaskier.”

The bard in question simply turned his head to peer at the other ear. He even went as far to reach up at tug at the pointed end. 

“Jaskier.”

Another tug to the ear followed by a hiss of pain. The dumbass really seemed to expect them to be an illusion and not his actual ears. He had been doing similar things for at least a day. As soon as he had noticed the change - Well, no. Geralt was the one who had noticed the change first.

“ _Jaskier_.”

Cornflower blues slowly blinked before they finally snapped towards the Witcher in question. His cheeks were turning a bright red and seemed to go all the way up to his very new, very pointed ears. Over the years that they had traveled together, Geralt had prayed for peace from the bard’s rambles and rants and singing. It seemed like something had finally stumped the younger man but it wasn’t what the Witcher had wanted. 

He had noticed Jaskier’s ease with charming crowds and people in villages that were less than friendly toward witchers. Just like he had noticed the faint chaos that seemed to swirl and grow around the bard whenever he performed. Maybe, he had thought to himself as they traveled earlier that day, that was why the revelation wasn’t as shocking. 

“Geralt. I- What am I supposed to do? How could this happen- Wait. What does this mean, anyways? My ears are suddenly pointed after twenty years and-”

Amber eyes rolled in exasperation and Geralt had to fight back the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. So much for Jaskier being stumped by the turn of events. (And if he was going to talk as much as his rising panicked voice suggested? Gods help him). The witcher watched the bard fumble through his words for another moment, eyebrows raised. 

“I like them.”

That seemed to silence Jaskier almost immediately. A long, pregnant pause hung in the air.

“You what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I post some writings on tumblr as well!


End file.
